Regret: We're All Stray's
by Namiko321
Summary: Huanted by the past. Secrets and mysteries. Three words always said, Dont trust me. The stray. But time changes all right? How exactly can one story unfold?


Disclaimer- I dont own, if i did i wouldnt bother writing on here. . 

Enjoy.

---------------------------------

She sniffed the dirt beneath her before raising her head, her fur was snow white and her eyes were gray, her left ear was black and perked up straight up, her right hind leg was black at her paw. She paused as a young child in ragged clothes ran away from two men in armied black suites,' Another theif, she's an orphan...' The child was bear footed and she was dirty, her eyes were brown and she was holding a stick of bread. She stopped when she became cornered. The she-wolf watched for a few seconds before she slowly began to apporach the humans. One of the men turned around while nudging another one," Hey forget her, we've found are self a wolf." The child peaked over before saying in her mind,' A wolf?' One of the men began to aim as the other one watched the child.

The she-wolf sighed bitterly her mind,' To many nobleman soilders...' She jumped to the left as the guy shot his gun running at the one who targeted on her, leaping onto his chest bitting deeply into his neck...

Tsume growled as he clenched his fist as he began to wonder through the city, his face looked anger as his eye's shifted about," Where the hell is that pup...!"

The other soilder dropped dead as did his partner, the she-wolf had a bullet in her right leg and limped slowly to the young child. The child back away in the corner closing her eyes tightly, she stuck out the bread with her left hand. The she-wolf made no motion toward the child but simply limped away, wondering off thur the valley. Toboe sat down on the damp floor, he sat hugging his knees, he looked very sad," I wonder where the others are... If those nobleman didnt come I wouldn't have been separated..." He was in the form on a human, the rain continued to clash to the ground. Kiba continued to walk Cheza beside him, he stopped as suddenly Cheza stopped," This one is worried Kiba." Kiba looked at her and nodded," Dont worry cheza, we will find Toboe." She simply nodded.

Hige continued to walk his hands tucked into his pockets, he was gazing at the ground," Damn Toboe for someone like you, you get into trouble quite often..." He scratches behind his hand with his right hand sighing. She she-wolf growled deeply as she began to tear into the flesh of a dark hawk. Her tail was straight up as she began to shake her head. She stoped and lifted the body in her mouth as she carried the dead bird away in her mouth, her hind leg was stained with her own blood, a black spot stood their, the metal hung out a bit. Toboe raised his head as the sound of foot steps come to him, his eyes kinda widen as he saw the young she-wolf," A wolf?" It wasn't often they saw another wolf. He noticed the dead bird in her mouth and his stomach began to growl. Her ears perked up at the sound and he quickly hugged his stomach,' Another wolf, he is still simply a pup.' She began to walk over to him and dropped the bird infront of him.

"Its rare to see another, so here, have some, you sound hungry." she was in her human form now, long blond wavy hair falling, blood red lipstick on her lips, her eyes were a cloudy gray, which perfectly reflected her, it made her look sad, Toboe looked at her in shock but a smile appeared on his face," Really?" She nodded as he began to eat, she didn't feel to hungry at the moment anymore. He paused as he saw the bullet wound but asked no questions, he knew the answer. She stopped before him allowing him to have the rest," Your pretty young to be traveling by yourself." She sat leaning against the wall, she wore a long black vest that stopped at her knees. It was open and inside was a white sleevless shirt, wore a black belt attached to a leather pants that stops after her knee, and clung. She wore black leather boots, it had buckiles like small belts that kept them secure. She seemed like she was in another world...

She pulled out the bullet out of her leg, he left the bird with only bones then sat up thanking her. She nodded lightly giving him a soft smile," Your welcome, what brings you here, you dont seem fimilar with this place." He sat back and looked at her," Im not, I was traveling with my friends, Cheza, Kiba, Tsume, and Hige, but then the nobleman came and I got separated." She nodded, he asked her a similar question," Im simply a stray, your the only wolf that I've seen in awhile." He nodded and she soon spoke up again," The nobleman will be searching in these alleys, I know a werehouse nearby, their you may be able to get ahold on your of your friends.

They all soon met and Hige was the first to speak," I can't find the pup anywhere!" Kiba growled but soon his face became of shock, the moon continued to linger overhead," You heard that?" Tsume was the first to answer and flee," Toboe!" they all soon followed behind. Toboe soon got off the roof top rentering the werehouse. The she wolf sat on the steps her feet on the final step," So whats your name?" Toboe jumped down landing infront of her," Toboe! What's yours?" The question lingered in her head, A little indian girl ran up to her," Luna!" Her father chuckled and said," Wow you thought of the name pretty fast Nikki." Nikki smiled big," I always see her at night, and the moon makes her look pretty!" (Luna: The Goddess of the moon.) She shook the memory off and quickly answered," It's used to be Luna." Toboe blinked a few times confused," Used to?" She looked at him as though he were helpless," Im a stray, a stray has no name." Kiba and Tsume stood infront of the werehouse. Hige answered nervously," Why would Toboe be here? I sure wouldn't!" Cheza answered before Kiba and said," This one senses Toboe here."

Kiba began to approach it," It's a hidding place. Lets just get Toboe." They opened the werehouse only moonlight lighting the darkness. Toboe looked toward the entrance a grin on his face," There here!" He ran out of the room. She slowly got up limping, she exited the room looking at the small pack, they all spoke.. Cheza looked up looking at the she-wolf, she raised her left hand pointing toward her," This one see's another." Kiba looked toward where Cheza pointing," Another wolf." They all turned their gaze to the wolf. Luna began backing up a bit, she didn't like the fact of being stared at but Cheza began to approach her.

Luna began to clam down, her ears went back and closed her eyes as Cheza began to pet her head softly. Kiba took a few steps foward as he stared," Cheza?" Luna licked Cheza's hand a bit,' Theirs this song that in lingering in my head... It seems so fimilar, I've never heard it until she...' Cheza began to sing as she softly stroked Luna's head. Toboe began to speak lowly," She helped me alot, her names Luna." Hige closed his eyes as he began to hear it," Cheza is singing her Lullaby..." It all got silent as she continued to sing. Cheza slowly took her hand away, she turned to gaze at Kiba," This one thinks she should travel with us to paradise." Kiba got a bit shocked but nodded. Hige grined big, and Tsume simply nodded. Luna looked at the pack as the lullaby faded, she looked at the flower maiden,' Cheza...'

Luna began to limp toward the pack but stopped infront of them," You are willing to let a complete stranger join you on your travels?" Toboe smiled and put both of his hands behind his head," You helped me alot so I don't mind!" He giggle a bit, Tsume just turned away looking off somewhere else," I dont really care." Hige scratched the side of his head with his index finger of his right hand," Come on! You have to say yes!" He smiled as he said that. Kiba looked at her nodding lightly," If Cheza thinks you should come, then come." She put her hands inside her pockets and looked at the ground walking off," Dont trust a stray, they can turn their backs on you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They walked thur the dead wood area, it was dark and shadowy, Hige was the first to speak, nervousness in his voice," This place is kinda spooky, the runt is starting to look scared." Toboe glared at Hige as he began to studder," I-I am n-not! And stop calling me r-runt!" They soon stopped at a lake, Kiba sat on a rock gazing at the moon reflecting off the water," We will stay here for the night." Cheza walked over to the lake dipping her feet in it a sigh of releif escaping from her. She smiled and sat on the grass surrounding the lake. Hige, Toboe and Tsume left for hunting.

_"Luna!" Nikki ran through the knee high grass smiling with her arms spread out, Luna chased after her, she panted as she wagged he tail, doing small leaps over the grass. Nikki tripped over a small rock scrapping her arm. She began crying. Luna began running faster stopping sniffing the childs injury. She licked it lightly before licking the childs cheek slightly whimpering. Nikki smiled big and hugged the neck of Luna. Nikki sat up and began to run again," Come on Luna lets quickly go get the herbs for Mama!" Luna stood their wagging her tail a bit before blasting off toward the child, running beside her. Luna walked beside Rika who was 23 years old, she aimed her arrow shooting a bear in it's arm. The bear charged at her and Luna leaped on it back bitting onto it's flash, they soon came back with the dead bear on a wagon. Nikkis father came out and said," Looks like you've done it again. Good job Rika." Rika smiled and petted Luna on the head," She's really good, she took it down on her own." Nikki ran over and hugged Luna," Of course Mama! She's the best!" Luna licked the cheek of the child... _But that all changed... Didnt it...

--------------------------------------

The rain fell onto her body hard, she made no motion to run for shelter and continued to walked thur the rain. She stared at the ground walking quietly on the side walk, she paused as she came to a puddle, she saw an image of herself her wolf self," Why do they search for paradise, it will be a failed mission..." She walked over the pubble hearing her own foot steps behind her, she paused as she came infront of a pub, she opened the door hearing it squeak. She gazed at the people but paused seeing an old man with a shotgun speaking of hunting wolves. She silently came over sitting three sits to the left of him. She put both of her hands on the table as she listen to them speak. " They are still alive among us! They just hid in the form of us, humans! Man came from wolves!" He yelled, the bartender took his shot cup away and said," Maybe you've been drinking to much sir."

Luna smirked inwardly as she dropped her drink and said," The old man can be right you know, after all, they say man was made from wolves so what makes you think they can't do that." She got up the man looking as she walked out of the pub, he had a glare as he walked out,' It's one of them!'

---

Kiba snarled as he jumped onto the nobleman soilder," Toboe get Cheza out of here!" Toboe reacted quickly grabbing Cheza's hand," Let's go Cheza!" Tsume and Hige helped Kiba fight as gun fired. Cheza looked worried behind her," Kiba!" Toboe ran into a alley. Kiba flinched as two bullets hit him hard, he jumped up landing on another shoulder, the gun fire making his ears ring. Tsume ran up to the firing solider with great speed digging his fangs into his neck, Hige was right behind him. Toboe's eyes widen as soon him and Cheza were surrounded. Bullets shot out and got him, Cheza's face turned to sadness and concern," Toboe!" She was grabbed from behind preventing her from running to him, tears formed out of her eyes as Toboe laid on the wet ground, he was breathing faintly," This one doesn't want to go! This one wants to stay!" The solider pulled roughly on her," Leave the wolf it is as good as dead anyway." Cheza yelled out with plead," Kiba!"

Kiba eyes darted as he heard her voice, he let go bursting in the direction of the yell," Cheza!" Tsume and Hige let go of the soilders running after Kiba, Tsume growled but followed behind," Kiba!" Hige's eyes got wide as he followed," If they've got Cheza then... Toboe! Damn it!" Toboe slowly got up putting his right hand on his right arm and his left hand on his stomach," They've got Cheza!" He wince as pain surged through his body.

---

The old man let go of the leash and said," Get'em Blue!" Blue blasted off toward Luna, Luna quickly looked behind her as she saw the raved colored wolf charge at her. She quickly jumped to the left while glancing at the man," Seems you figured me out, I had a feeling you were a wolf hunter." She winced at Blue bit roughly into her arm, she shook her making her hit the wall, he hair seemed to raise as anger appeared on her face, soon transforming into a wolf. The wolves lunged at each other, Luna bit on the shoulder of blue a vicious growl escaping her mouth, Blue returned the growl while slaming her into the wall. Luna yelped but quickly rolled over, she glanced at the man aiming his shotgun at her, she quickly jumped onto a fire escape, the man fired while cursing. She continued to leap till she was on the roof. " Old man, your pretty clueless with that which surrounds you..." Hinting Blue.

The man clenched his fist as Blue returned to his side, he petted blue on the head staring at the roof top," We'll get'em next time. I'll make sure of it." Luna continued to walk over the roof top, she paused as a look of surprise came on her face," Toboe?" She whispered the name as she glanced at the highly ingured wolf. She jumped down landing on one knee wincing greatly. Toboe looked up as his vision was blurred. She ran over to him while yelling his name," Toboe! What happened?" Toboe looked up smiling lightly as blood was on the side of his head," Luna." She smiled back but her face went back to concern," What-What happened?" He frowned and answered disappointed," Soliders came and they took Cheza."

Luna got the idea that Cheza was some how important to the soilders and nodded," First lets tend to your wounds." Kiba got an unexpected surprise seeing Luna again, Tsume ran over to the pup and said," What the hell happened?" Toboe rubbed his head and said," They found use, and, they, they took Cheza!" Kiba clenched his fist but simply said," Damn Darcia!" Hige ran over to Luna placing his hand on Luna's shoulder," And what happened to you?" Luna winced as a confused yet angered face came onto her face," It's nothing..." She looked away at the ground, scolding herself as she always did. Hige soon replied in a some what nagging voice," It's obviously something!" Luna quickly shook her head, yelling at him with anger," I told you it's nothing! Mind your own buisness!"

They walked together, Luna stayed very quiet no speaking much of a word,' It feels odd, after what I said...' Kiba continued to walk as he looked ahead," We aren't going to find Cheza here, we are going to have to leave." When it came to the entrance they all walked out but Luna stood their watching them. Hige paused as he looked behind him looking at the white wolf, he ran up to her and said," You arent coming?", he had both his hands behind his head as he stood their with a face full of question. She put her hands in her pockets staring at the ground, sadness always linger in her eyes," Why should I go...? You are in search of Cheza and Paradise... Thats not me, i dont seek that, im just a stray." Before Hige could answer it was Kiba who did," Paradise is a gift for all wolves, It is something all wolves deserve though it may not seem that way."

She closed her eyes," Didn't I tell you, you never trust a stray." Kiba soon turn around," That's what you may be, but thats what we all were at one point." Luna looked up at him,' Why dont any of you understand...' She looked away, and began walking toward them," Right..."

---

It had been awhile before land like this had been seen by any of them, the grass was the color of evergreen, and their was some trees near by, a grassy open feild, knee high. Luna gazed as if the plain hyponotized her, in the center was a lake that reflected the light, she knew it was real cause she still felt pain in her wounds. Hige was the first to speak," Wow... I never seen a place like this in ages! There must be lots of food here!" Toboe smiled big and said," Yeah." Tsume wasn't to surprised but simply answered," Kinda rare to find a place like this out of no where." Kiba nodded," I agree but aleast it's something peaceful." Luna began taking a few steps foward," It's just like that plains back home..." Then wind blue her hair behind her. Kiba looked at her confused,' Home?' Tsume heard a stomach growl, it came from the pup," No wonder your agreeing with him, come one lets go gets some food." He was smirking, soon him and Toboe ran off, Hige began following them but looked at Luna," Coming?"

She shook her head lightly and soon he left. She began walking toward the lake looking at her own reflection. Kiba began to approach her and said," You said something about home." Luna nodded lightly and answered,"Yeah, and to think I dreamt something similar to this, I lived in an indian village before I came to that city." Kiba got kinda shocked and said," Indian village... I was raised in one too..." Luna glanced at him in surprised but continued," That's interesting... Well I would always play with a human child who was called Nikki, the plain was so much like this... Home wasn't to far from the plain." Kiba smiled lightly and said," So you recalling fond memories when you found this place was so alike." She smiled and said," Yes." _But their not all fond..._

She kneeled down and cuped her hands and dipping them into the water. She then raised her hands up and put them up to her lips and began to drink, Kiba stared at her for awhile. She stopped as she looked down in the water," Why do you search for Paradise, what even makes you think it's real... No wolf, no wolf has ever gotten to paraidse..." Kiba gazed down at her with a serious face," I wont give up till I find paradise. I dont think i'll find it though, I know i'll find it." He spoke with determination. She stared into the water, smiling sadly," Dont let proudness like that be taken away... It's---"

Kiba cupped some water in his hands, drinking a bit of water himself, suddenly his eyes widen as he automaticlly dropped the water he once held in his hands," This water!" Suddenly her heard a 'thump' and quickly glanced over at the shewolf. She had fainted, her hair spread messily beneath her, she was turned on her side, facing him, one arm placed over her stomach as the other one near her face.

Kiba winced slightly as he suddenly felt himself feel heavily, and overly tired. _Whats wrong with this water...,_ he asked himself once before fainting as well. _Shit..._

-

_Rika sighed sadly, as she sat infront of the fire," It seems that it was no ordinary bear, it had a poison flowing through it blood..." A man nodded though his face was blurred," Luna had killed it, without a doubt, but recently, towns people have been getting something like a rabies..." The old man nodded," I see, And so your concerned." Rika nodded tears in her eyes," Nikki... Is begining to develop the poison. Is their anything you can do?" The old man nodded," You must sacrifice something that is dear and close to you. If I mix their blood with a special list of herbs, it can create an antidote..." Rika's eyes widen," Your not saying?" He nodded and pointed outside, where Luna was playing with the childeren," Im impressed she's been able to conceal it, the wolf, she is suffering dearly... Im afraid even though the illness isnt perment it's leathal, not only is she not strong enough, she can spread it... If Luna taste a drop of blood, she will become a beast..." Rika's eyes widened," But! Isn't there!" He shook his head._

_"Ah!" One of the childeren fell down, cutting there elbow," Ow..." Luna walked over to it, whimpering slightly, sniffing the cut lightly. Rika soon went deathly pale," Luna!" Luna soon licked it, her ears twitching at the same time, her head soon lowered, a glow emiting itself from her,' Run...'_

-

She instantly sat up, she had found herself clutching the grass firmly as if her life was on the line. Her breathes were deep and slightly delayed...

_One can act like one has no past..._

_But does the past vanish?_

_Or does it linger in ones mind forever...?_

_Twas it fate that brought you hear?_

_I wonder..._

_-_

_**Please! Onegai! **_

_**-gets on knees and begs-**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Also! If you could, please check out my other stories!**_

_**Anyways review! TY!**_


End file.
